carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
InCharge
'InCharge '''is the seventeenth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred second episode overall. Plot The episode starts with Bob the Ragelot running on the space platform to claim the Xel'naga tower. Reaper appears and fires a gun on Bob's head. He fires again, and Bob is angrily evoked to chase after him. The zealot tries to reach the reaper, but he is kited repeatedly, even traversing to the opposite side of the screen. As so many gunshots annoy the zealot, Bob shows his big, red rage eyes, but his eye was simply shot. Bob continues to run after the reaper who dashes with boosters backwards, still shooting him. The reaper stops at the dead end, and the zealot breathes heavily. When the zealot charges for retaliation, the reaper jumps onto the higher ground, letting Bob collide the cliff. After recovering from the hit, he notices the marine refueling his hellion from Xel'naga tower. The marine driver, and the marine from the comfort room, runs onto hellion to evade as Bob the Ragelot targets them next. The hellion drives away with its infernal flamethrower firing him from behind, and marine kites him cheaply. However, it runs onto a pothole stuck, throwing the marine away. When Bob reaches them, it is transformed into hellbat and incinerates the zealot off. Again recovering from burning by shaking himself, he finds the marauder removing a pile of scrap metal off the mineral field area. He runs after him but the marauder shoots concussive shells, causing his attacker to slow down while taking damage. Bob gives up in his third failure, returning to the protoss base. He finds charge boots displayed on twilight council, with the price tag of 200 minerals. He blinks when he wants to research the ability. He unleashes his zealot squadron from warp gate and they speed up using charge boots at the lone drone on expansion mineral field. Their offense is intervened by fungal growth, and Derpfestor is shown. Derpfestor spits raspberries. He uses his neural parasite to carry a ball of fungal growth and splat it on Bob, patting him. Characters * Bob the Ragelot * Reaper * Marines * Hellion/Hellbat * Marauder * Zealots * Drone * Derpfestor Trivia * Bob the Ragelot made his red angry eyes for the second time after "Alliance Part 3". * This is the second appearance of the pile of debris on the mineral field since "Nucleared". * Marauder uses concussive shells research for the first time ever. * Although he was taken a lot of damage from reaper, marine, hellbat, and marauder, Bob is never killed due to his character importance in StarCrafts ''canon series. * Charge boots reappeared from "The True Meaning of StarCraft" worn by Grinchlot. * Twilight council does not have high templar on its throne like in ''StarCrafts Mod, instead charge boots takes its place. * This is the first episode in ''StarCrafts ''series to feature new number zealots, unlike in "The Twelve Days of StarCrafts", making Bob the Ragelot not alone. * This is the first interaction of Bob the Ragelot with Derpfestor. * Before the zealots are stuck in fungal growth, they wear charge boots colored with red and a lightning sticker. However, when they appeared from warp gate, they didn't have them. In-game References * Marauder's concussive shells, researched from tech lab, causes a non-massive enemy to decease its movement speed at 50%, while taking damage. It affects only one at the time. * Charge boots research, shaped as shoes in this episode, gives zealots a blazing speed at 8.47 at the targeted enemy or structure once. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes